


"Don't Say A Word..."

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Ash silently stared at his crush, wishing he could say how he felt about him.The chance would come, but not in the way he expected...
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	"Don't Say A Word..."

**Author's Note:**

> There's a fanart somewhere which this is based upon... BUT I HAVE A TERRIBLE MEMORY  
> Enjoy everyone!

Ash felt a little touch on his nose and he turned around, irritated, he knew it was morning already, he had to get up, he needed to…

A new touch interrupted his slumber once again and he opened his eyes

“Let me sleep… Just five more minutes” he pleaded

His request was responded with a couple of fingers tightening his nose, forcing him to completely open his eyes

“Fine!” he shouted, looking at the reason for his awakening

Goh was smiling at him; he hid his arms in his back and stared at him, a faint blush adorning his cheeks

“Good morning…” the trainer said, rubbing his eyes

Goh turned his head to the right, smiling once more. Ash simply stared at him dumbfounded.

For a while now, Goh would say or do something Ash would find cute, and with each passing day, the trainer would be more drawn to his best friend attitude, wondering how it could be possible that each moment he shared with him could make him so happy.

“Good morning” he repeated, pushing those confusing thoughts to the back of his mind

Goh kneeled down and put his head on his hands, his eyes never leaving Ash’s face, he opened his mouth to say something, but instead, he smiled once more.

“You’re not gonna say anything?”

Goh denied with his head, confused by his friend‘s manner, Ash started to dress up to begin a new day…

He was staring at him for far too long, again.

Ash tried to redirect his gaze to the floor, or the window, or anything that could…

Instead, his heart guided him back to Goh, who was currently eating his breakfast, a little more avidly than usual

“Is everything okay?” the trainer questioned

Goh put his plate down and gave his friend a preoccupied look, only to immediately smile again

“Where are Raboot and Sobble?” Ash commented, noticing their Pokemon weren’t around

Goh waved his hand around several times, and Ash supposed they were in the Park, enjoying some free time.

“You want to go someplace today?”

Goh shrugged

“Or would you prefer if I choose the city?”

Goh nodded quickly, only to keep eating his breakfast, unable to keep his eyes apart from him, Ash started to analyze his friend.

At first glance, he looked like a delicate boy, his hands were tiny and he wasn’t tall or muscular like other people he saw in the past.

However, each time Goh took his hand, his grasp was firm, like he was trusting him in any way possible, and Ash’s heart leapt when he realized how much he liked the contact between his hands and Goh’s own.

Then there were his eyes, that deep color, those long eyelashes, the way he blinked every once in a while, oh why he couldn’t stop thinking about him?

Oh, right. He didn’t _want to_.

He didn’t want to stop staring at Goh, he wanted to keep holding his hands, feeling him close, watching his smiles, hearing his voice…

“Are you going to stay quiet all day?” he questioned

Goh covered his face with his hand and let out a cute little laugh

Ash tried to ignore the sound, but as soon as Goh repeated the action, he had to admit that was another thing he wanted to keep doing.

Hearing his laughter, seeing him happy, and not only that, but being the source of that fun, of that joy and happiness, yes, he definitely wanted to make Goh happy…

“Why are you doing this?” Ash suddenly insisted “Are you making fun of me?”

Goh quickly denied with his head, and Ash bit his tongue; he was pretty sure he saw a tear escaping from his friend left eye; he quickly got up, rushing to his side.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to... Maybe, you are not feeling okay, maybe you can’t talk at all and here I am being an idiot and not helping you…”

Goh put a hand on his shoulder and Ash froze at the sensation, the researcher then smiled at him, squeezing it with reassurance, confirming everything was okay.

“So… you can talk”

Goh nodded

“You don’t want to, that’s all”

Goh shrugged

“Why?”

Laughter

“Is this some kind of game?”

Goh happily clapped and nodded at the same time

“It is a game!” Ash figured

Goh then tip-toed over his friend and pat his head, the smile never leaving his face, Ash blushed, and scratching his cheek, he commented:

“I guess I’m pretty slow to understand you sometimes…”

Goh let out another laugh and playfully slapped his friend on the cheek

“Can I play?” he questioned, without looking at his friend

For all response, Goh put a finger in front him, lightly tapping his mouth, and Ash understood he had to remain silent so he nodded, Goh laughed once again and Ash grabbed his arm, staring at him

“Hey” he protested “If we can’t talk, then we can’t laugh either”

The researcher made a pout, but then, he bopped his friend’s nose, accepting the challenge

Ash quickly figured out not talking to Goh was harder than he thought. It seemed like the only thing the researcher wanted to do today was to lay around the Lab, sleeping on the table, the floor, the couches.

He was surprised by his friend’s demeanor, but still, that gave him an advantage; he could stare at him for longer time than usual, trying to decipher his mysteries.

Before that, he made sure to explain Sakuragi and his assistants that he and Goh were feeling “extremely tired today” and weren’t in condition to leave the Lab, the adults accepted his excuse, wishing they would get better soon.

Then, he returned to their shared room and stared at Goh, who was playing with his pillow, hugging it over and over again, he approached to him and Goh smiled, his eyes glistening in that unique way.

The silence in the room helped Ash to recollect his thoughts and he stared at the other boy once more, that action caused him to laugh and the trainer frowned, reminding him of their deal, so Goh looked away, sadly

Ash extended a hand towards him and held his shoulder, he shouldn’t feel that way, everything was fine, and they were just playing a silly little game!

For all response, Goh hugged him, rubbing his back several times, and Ash froze once more, he was used to those types of hugs at this point, but still, they felt so natural, so fantastic, so special.

Goh felt like the only person he could hug that way, the only one how would fit between his arms so perfectly

Apparently, the researcher felt the same way, so he stayed in that position, not wanting to let his friend go, when Ash was sure he would break the contact, Goh moved his body and put his head on his chest.

That felt even more unique, more intimate, more delicate, even. He could hear the way Goh was breathing, so soft and calm, just like his arms felt around his body.

Ash dared to increase the contact and he put his head on his friend’s head, taking a deep breath, his hair smelled like daisies and roses, like happiness, and joy, like adventure and excitement.

It smelled like _Goh_ …

The sound of a laugh brought him back to reality. He looked down at his friend and denied with his head.

“That’s it, you lost”

Goh quickly broke the hug, raised a finger and opened his mouth to explain something, but Ash interrupted him

“No, I told you we were counting laughs too and I even let you pass one”

Goh rolled his eyes around and crossed his arms, huffing. Even if he knew, he was pretending, Ash hated to see him like that, so he hugged him again

“It was fun though… Not hearing you saying a word”

The researcher looked up, eyeing his friend with curiosity, so Ash continued

“It helped me understand… What’s so special about you”

Goh didn’t stop looking at him, and the trainer added

“I’m not sure how to… explain it, but… this only happens to me when you’re around… and I like it”

Goh didn’t respond

“Is that weird?” Ash questioned, rubbing his own arm “Am I too weird?”

For all response, Goh put his head back into Ash’s chest and let out a little laugh, Ash wrapped his arms around his body again and the other boy looked up, lightly touching his cheek, he tried to pull his hand away, but Ash hold him in place

“Please…” he whispered, letting him go, realizing he couldn’t force his friend to do anything he didn’t want to

Goh’s blue eyes pierced into his soul, forcing him to continue his thought

“Please…” he repeated, almost out of breath “Don’t leave”

So Goh touched him again, he smile never faltering, like trying to confirm he wanted that too, Ash really didn’t know why, but he took his friend’s hand and placed a soft kiss on it

Goh didn’t run, didn’t escape from his grasp, didn’t slap him or called him weird like he expected him to do; he just tickled his cheek, earning a laugh in response.

Then he guided his face towards his own, Ash wasn’t sure what he was trying to do, but he let him do it either way, just when he was about to kiss him, Ash put a hand between his hairs and ruffled them

He stopped as soon as he noticed something soft, something that definitely didn’t have to _be there_

Goh took a step back and laughed again, hiding his arms behind his back.

“Goh… what’s going on?”

Then, a pair of pink ears appeared above his best friend’s head, and a known voice outside the room shouted:

“Ash, Ash, where are you?”

Goh opened the door of the bedroom and their eyes fixed on his best friend:

“Where have you’ve been…”

He trailed off, noticing he wasn’t alone, Pikachu Raboot and Sobble, who were with him, also stayed in shock at the scene.

“The whole day…”

 _He_ was there too, another he, another person looking exactly like him!

Except for the weird pink ears…

Discovered, the intruder laughed again and made a little jump, floating a few centimeters above the floor, both Ash and Goh approached him carefully and the strange being twirled around and shook his back, from where a long, fluffy pink tail appeared.

“No way!” Goh shouted, picking a pokeball out of his pocket

A white light invaded the room and both boys covered their faces, Goh felt something (the tail, he later theorized) slapping him and he fell to the floor, as soon as he could see again, the room was empty, except for Mew, now back in his original form and waving at them from the other side of the window.

Before anyone could say anything else, the Mythical Pokemon disappeared, the echo of its laughter floating swiftly in the air.

Goh stood there, sitting on the floor, blaming his own stupidity for losing such an incredible opportunity, his gaze went back to his friend, and his heart broke.

Ash Ketchum was covering his face, sobbing. Goh looked at the Pokemon around him and whispered:

“Could you give us a moment?”

His two partners ran away but Pikachu remained at his side

“Please” the boy insisted, and the electric Pokemon finally ran out, closing the door behind him

The sound brought Ash back to his senses and he stared down, not daring to look at his crush

“It wasn’t you…” he whispered

“Mew is known to play tricks on people” Goh softly said “I didn’t know it could transform into humans, though”

“It wasn’t you…” Ash simply repeated

“Is not that bad, if anything I’m sorry I wasn’t here to warn you…”

Ash remained silent, so the researcher insisted:

“It wasn’t even sunrise when Raboot, Sobble and I decided to go for an early Mew hunt, and since Pikachu was awake, he decided to come with us”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Ash asked, without looking at him

“You were looking so peaceful in your sleep” Goh confessed, blushing “I didn’t want to disturb you, but even so, you don’t have to feel bad, what happened is not that important”

“It is!” Ash shouted, turning around and facing his crush

“Why?” Goh questioned, raising an eyebrow

Ash remained silent

“Why?” the researcher insisted

“You wouldn’t want to know…”

“I do” Goh firmly said, taking a step towards the other boy

Ash looked at him, and Goh noticed a faint glow of hope in his eyes, so he pressed:

“What happened?”

“If you want to know, there’s something I need you to do”

“Anything” Goh assured, taking another step

“Then…” Ash proposed, softly placing a finger against Goh’s lips “Don’t say a word”

The other boy nodded

The hug was nice, warm and welcomed, like every other hug Ash ever gave him since they met each other. The pressure he applied against his back, however, felt different.

He wasn’t forcing him into the hug and even if Goh knew Ash was really strong, his arms felt weak around him, like he was scared to touch him.

Goh hugged his crush back, unable to understand how this whole thing was related to what happened with Mew, but Ash was Ash, he always was mysterious, strange and weird, in a cute and funny way, so he simply melted into the embrace.

A hand gently rubbed his shoulders, guiding him towards his crush’s chest and Goh’s whole body shuddered at the sensation.

Ash broke the contact, looking away and Goh could see a familiar feeling reflected in his eyes, the fear of rejection, of loss, of loneliness.

All the things he felt, just before meeting him… So he took a step forwards, hugging him once more, caressing his back silently promising him he wanted that too and Ash took another chance, slower this time.

Goh smiled as soon as he put his head on Ash’s chest, he could feel his pulse accelerating, his breath hitching, his heartbeat going out of control, he was suppose to stay silent but he ignored the deal for a second and shushed him, taking his hands, things were fine there was no reason to worry, he didn’t have to…

He let out a laugh as soon as Ash started to lightly stroke his chin and a long breath escaped from his lips, Ash smiled at him warmly from above and closed the distance between their faces, just when he was about to kiss him, he stopped…

“And then, I discovered you were not you…” the trainer said

“You were doing this with Mew?” his crush commented, raising an eyebrow and Ash nodded, embarrassed

“Go on, then…” Goh commanded

“Really?” Ash hopefully questioned

“Yes, really…” Goh confirmed, closing the distance

Kissing Ash Ketchum went exactly like Goh expected: He moved carefully, rubbing his back, laughing against his neck, ruffling his hair, it was so peaceful Goh swore Ash was about to fall sleep over him when they separated.

“I… don’t know what to say…” Ash said, looking at his boyfriend with those big brown puppy eyes

Goh put a finger to his mouth and, without separating his eyes from his face, declared:

“Don’t say a word, Ash Ketchum”

As soon as the trainer nodded Goh kissed him once again…

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, please?  
> See you around!


End file.
